


Staff Meeting

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera gets bored in a staff meeting and finds a way to entertain herself, and Joan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staff Meeting

Nobody was paying much attention.

It was the weekly staff meeting and the few officers who had made it were bored. Even Joan and Vera were bored, due to the new regulations that had been sent through, each needing to be discussed in detail, with plans put in place to implement each point.

Vera always found it amusing when they were in situations like this and Joan looked at her with the same disinterest as the rest of the staff, despite what happened when they were behind closed doors, even the one on her office.

Vera knew there was no way the governor could be remotely interested in the topic currently being discussed, whatever it was, and decided to make her own entertainment, first checking that the gazes of the other officers were anywhere but on her and Joan.

Joan was, of course, sitting at the head of the table, Vera to her left. Then there was an empty seat opposite her as well as next to her, none of the others wanting to sit that close to the governor and deputy, happy to squeeze together further back.

Vera stretched out her legs, before moving them back underneath her chair to slip her shoes off. Slowly, silently, she moved her right leg towards Joan. The older woman was wearing the uniform skirt today, which she often did now when she was planning an 'urgent and private meeting' in her office, which could not be disturbed under any circumstances short of a full-scale riot or a fire breaking out. It was a private message between the two of them, a very tantalising one, but was also practical, allowing for quick and easy access to certain parts of Joan's anatomy, as well as allowing her to return to governor mode within seconds, should they be interrupted. Trousers around her ankles would be a lot harder to explain.

"If you look at the next item, you can SEE..." the last word was high-pitched, as Joan felt a foot make its way up her legs, stopping between her thighs. She shot a quick look at Vera, the flash of anger imperceptible to anyone but the deputy. Vera just gave her a wide-eyed, innocent smile in response.

Nobody else in the room had noticed a thing. Vera rested her foot for a moment before pushing it slightly higher, until her big toe reached the top of Joan's legs, gently running over the exact place she knew Joan was the most sensitive.

"We won't be able to make all of the required changes immediately, but..." Joan gasped sharply, not daring to look at Vera this time.

The governor's voice grew even more strained as she spoke, and she decided to have a little fun of her own, smirking as she looked at the woman next to her, "I think Miss Bennett should take you through the next item, she has some interesting insights on it." 

It took Vera's brain a moment to catch up and realise that she was now expected to speak. She cleared her throat, moving her leg reluctantly away from her boss's groin.

"Right! Okay, then, um, so, the garden..." she could feel Joan's intense gaze and she spoke, not daring to look at her. She was not surprised to feel Joan's own foot against her legs seconds later, making her thighs clench instinctively. "The Board have...erm...the Board...as the project last year didn't work out...aah!"

Joan's foot had reached the top of Vera's thighs and was not being shy about it. Vera attempted to continue, but no more words would come. She picked up the papers in front of her to try and remember what her 'interesting insights' had been, but her hands were unsteady and the pages fell to the floor. Joan bit her lip to hide her smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Excuse me, everyone," Vera slid under the table to gather up her papers, while Joan decided to skip to questions from the other officers, which were usually complaints about shifts patterns and unpaid overtime.

Vera knelt under the table and began collecting her notes together. However, as she was doing so she glanced to the right and took in the glorious sight of Joan's long legs, shoes off, thighs parted just enough to show her that today Joan was wearing her dark red underwear, one of Vera's favourite pairs. They were unexpectedly skimpy for the controlled, tough woman and the lace made them almost transparent in parts.

Instinctively, the small woman moved closer. After a quick glance to reassure herself that none of the others had decided to check on her, she placed several kisses up Joan's legs, amused by the older woman's increasingly short answers to the questions and comments being thrown at her above the table. A hand reached down to try and push Vera's head away, but without great conviction, so the deputy kept going, smiling as Joan's thighs parted further, allowing Vera to see the damp patch on the exposed underwear. Vera's grin widened and she felt a clench between her own legs at the sight, desperately wishing they were alone so she could just reach up, move the thin material aside, lean her head in and run her tongue over...

There was a loud cough from above, "That will be all for today, everyone," Joan said quickly, in a loud, firm voice.

Vera reluctantly picked up her paperwork and quickly crawled out from under the table, straightening her skirt as she rose, then sitting back down and slipping her shoes back on. She couldn't help noticing that Joan was studiously avoiding her gaze, one eyebrow arched at the notes she held in her right hand. The other officers left the room quickly, keen to resume their duties, and soon only the governor and deputy remained.

For a couple of minutes, there was silence, before the governor spoke, continuing to look at the papers she held.

"You have ten seconds to get to my office, Miss Bennett. Otherwise, I am going to fuck you right here on this table, and I don't care who walks in and sees us."

Vera nodded, rising from her chair slowly, smoothing her jacket over her stomach before walking quickly to the door, the sound of her heels echoing behind her.


End file.
